Los Nuevos Portadores
by Lovely-Isis
Summary: espero les guste! reviews porfa!
1. Las nuevas amigas y los valiosos odjetos

Los nuevos Portadores....  
  
Resumen: es el año 3050, y el millennium a escogido nuevos portadores de aquellos 7 objetos...Espero sea de su agrado ^^...  
  
*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*  
  
Personajes:  
  
Espi (Espiony) Yokonno:  
  
Edad: 16 años  
  
Articulo Milenario: El Rompecabezas del Millennium  
  
Descripción Física: Cabello negro/azul largo, con los ojos azules, piel pálida, contextura normal ni flaca ni gorda  
  
Descripción Psicológica: Ella es muy extrovertida y activa, le encantan los nintentos, ella se la puede pasar 5 horas pegada a un coso de esos... ella se la pasa conversando por teléfono demasiado tiempo, haciendo ejercicio, y jugando con su querido....NINTENTO!... Le fascinan los periquitos, se la pasa también hablando con su dos periquitos Pico y Piki's  
  
Vestimenta: Siempre viste, unos pantalones de jeans, una camisa azul marino, un collar y aretes de oro blanco, con el cabello recogido en una liga blanca, siempre lleva puestas unas botas negras...  
  
Aome Takahashi:  
  
Edad: 16 años  
  
Articulo Milenario: La Sortija del Millenium  
  
Descripción Física: Cabello asta los hombros, rubio con mechones castaños, los ojos son color añil, piel trigueña, contextura medio gordita, pero ni tanto.  
  
Descripción Psicológica: Ella es alegre y divertida, pero cuando se enfada se ¡ENFADA DE VERDAD!, siempre lleva una sonrisa en el rostro y trata siempre de caerle bien a alguien, simpática y agradable, ella es una de las mejores amigas de Espi...  
  
Vestimenta: Siempre viste una camisa beige con la palabra "Sweet Angel" en dorado, unos pantalones blancos con un cinturón plateado, un collar de piedras verdes y unos sarcillos de rosa roja, tiene una pequeña trenza en el pelo recogida con un lazo verde jade con el llamado "lasito coquetón"  
  
Aika Aino:  
  
Edad: 15 años  
  
Articulo del Millenium: El Ojo del Millenium  
  
Descripción Física: Cabello pelirrojo largo, una porción del cabello cubre la parte derecha de su cara donde yace el ojo del millenium, los ojos son castaño oscuro, piel trigueña, contextura flaca...  
  
Descripción Psicológica: Ella es la más coqueta del grupo milenario, siempre alegra a sus amigas con lo primero que se le venga a la cabeza cuando están tristes, lo cómico es que siempre es algún chiste o un chisme que le contaron o alguna otra cosa...  
  
Vestimenta: Siempre utiliza una minifalda negra, un top carmesí, y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, en el top esta escrito con letra negra "La que lee la mente", siempre lleva una gargantilla roja con una piedra de rubí, con unos sarcillos en forma de una luna creciente negra...  
  
Marina Tsunami:  
  
Edad: 15 años  
  
Articulo del Millenium: El centro del Millenium  
  
Descripción Física: cabello negro largo en muchas trencitas, ojos marrón/oro, piel morena, contextura normal  
  
Descripción Psicológica: Ella es alegre y divertida, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, honesta con un corazón siempre sincero, es un torbellino de vitalidad no hay quien la pare cuando empieza a ser el centro de atención...  
  
Vestimenta: Siempre viste una franela de tiritos color rosa pálido con flore hawaianas rojas, con un pantalón verde mar, sandalias rojas, un collar de conchas de mar, y unos sarcillos de almejas  
  
Haruna Eien:  
  
Edad: 15 años  
  
Articulo del Millenium: La llave del Millenium  
  
Descripción Física: Ella tiene el cabello rubio asta los hombros, ojos color café, piel blanca, contextura normal  
  
Descripción Psicológica: Ella es una seria de primera calidad, siempre pone sus ojos serenos y fríos, es muy misteriosa...por lo que casi no se sabe de ella  
  
Vestimenta: Siempre viste una túnica blanca, con sandalias marrones y un collar de oro  
  
Isis Inverny:  
  
Edad: 15 años  
  
Articulo del Millenium: El collar del Millenium  
  
Descripción Física: Cabello castaño oscuro largo asta la cintura, ojos verde mar, piel del color de las arenas de Egipto, contextura normal con muy buenas curvas  
  
Descripción Psicológica: Simpática, Dulce y Tierna, con un fuerte instinto maternal, dispuesta siempre a ayudar a los mas necesitados, ella es muy silenciosa y se guarda para ella misma, siempre esta dispuesta a poner a sus amigas antes que a ella...  
  
Vestimenta: Un top celeste, una falda blanca asta las rodillas, con unos aretes y collares de oro puro, unas sandalias azules, con brazaletes de oro puro en sus muñecas, brazos y tobillos  
  
Sakura Miyazaki  
  
Edad: 16 años  
  
Articulo del Millenium: La Balanza del Millenium  
  
Descripción Física: Cabello castaño oscuro cortó hasta el principio del cuello, ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca, contextura normal  
  
Descripción Psicológica: Amable y Alegre, aunque temerosa, ella siempre trata de ser lo más valiente posible, con una tierna mirada es capaz de derretir el corazón del más malvado...  
  
Vestimenta: Una franela Blanca que lleva escrito con plateado "Crystal Moon", con un pantalón negro y un cinturón plateado, y con collares de plata y sarcillos en forma de luna blanca....  
  
Bueno, encendidos con la historia....  
  
*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:* Todo comienza en casa de Espi que había invitado a Aome y Sakura para que conversaran sobre las cosas que iban a hacer en el verano...  
  
Espi: ¿Y ustedes que tipo de ideas tienen?  
  
Sakura: Yo no se, pero a mi me gustaría ir a los Estados Unidos...dicen que hay muchas cosas buenas que hacer ^^  
  
Aome: Si, pero hay mucho terrorismo, y no querrás que nos ocurra algo malo ¿o si Sakura?  
  
Sakura: No claro que no  
  
Espi: ¿Tu que propones Aome?  
  
Aome: (se para del sillón y hace un signo de victoria como los de Pokemon) ¡A EGIPTO! ^o^  
  
Espi y Sakura: ¡¿EGIPTO?!  
  
Aome: (cabeceando) aja, dicen que hay muchas cosas interesantes  
  
Espi: a mi me parece buena idea, ¿tu que opinas Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Opino lo mismo Espi, ¡entonces a Egipto!  
  
Todas: ¡¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!!  
  
*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*  
  
En Hawai...Marina se encontraba nadando en las frescas playas de ese paraíso...  
  
Marina: ¡Que fresco esta el día hoy! (mira algo que brilla cerca de unas palmeras) hmmm... ¿que será eso? (vasta hasta allí) vaya que extraño quien dejaría un centro de oro aquí, vaya hay turistas muy descuidados hoy en día...  
  
Voz: Eso no es de ningún turista...  
  
Marina: ¡Quien dijo eso!  
  
Voz: Yo lo eh dicho (aparece una muchacha de su edad con el cabello rubio asta los hombros, con ojos café muy serios, ella estaba vestida con una túnica blanca y alrededor de su cuello una cuerda en donde estaba amarrada una llave gigante de oro en forma del símbolo egipcio "El Ank") Me llamo Haruna, sígueme y comprenderás todo lo que esta pasando  
  
Marina: De acuerdo Haruna...  
  
Haruna lleva a Marina asta un lugar muy separado de los turistas donde había unas puertas en el suelo de ese lugar abandonado, Haruna abrió las puertas y había una especie de pasadizo hacia lo mas profundo de la tierra, caminaron ambas dentro de el y se encontraron con una especie de tumba de faraones, en aquel sarcófago habían varios agujeros, uno de ellos con la forma del centro...  
  
Marina: ¿Qué es esto Haruna?  
  
Haruna: Es el recinto donde yacían los objetos del Millenium  
  
Marina: ¿Objetos del Millenium?...hmmm...no entiendo ¿me lo puedes explicar Haruna?  
  
Haruna: Claro, hace 6000 años (por si lo recuerdan es el año 3050 en la historia ^^) existió un poder que amenazaba con destruir todo el mundo, si embargo hubo un pharaon lo suficientemente poderoso como para encerrar aquel mal...sin embargo como el no podría llevarse con el ese mal, los encerró en los objetos del Millenium, tu fuiste la elegida por el Centro del Millenium  
  
Marina: ¿Centro del Millenium?...ah! te refieres a esta barra de oro... ¿pero esto que tiene de especial?  
  
Haruna: Cada objeto tiene su habilidad y su reencarnación...tú eres la reencarnación del que anteriormente poseyó este tesoro...  
  
Marina: Entiendo, ¿pero cual es la habilidad de este objeto?  
  
Haruna: Con el puede controlar a las personas...  
  
Marina: Oook! Ya entiendo, ¿pero hay más chicas que tienen estos objetos tan valiosos?  
  
Haruna: Por supuesto...  
  
Marina: ¿Y que clase de objetos son?  
  
Haruna: El rompecabezas del Millenium, La sortija del Millenium, La balanza del Millenium, El ojo del Millenium, El collar del Millenium, La llave del Millenium y el tuyo, el Centro del Millenium  
  
Marina: Oook!  
  
Haruna: Espero que puedas encontrar tu destino...  
  
Marina: por supuesto, oye porsierto esto tiene que ver con el Duelo de Monstruos ¿verdad?  
  
Haruna: .............................  
  
Marina: Perdona es una pregunta entupida ^_^U  
  
Haruna: Tranquila, pronto se revelara todo ante ti...  
  
Marina: De acuerdo...gracias (sale de la tumba)  
  
Haruna: (pensamiento) Espero que ella en verdad sea la elegida....  
  
*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*  
  
De vuelta a Japón, Aika se mudaba de los Ángeles, a Tokio...  
  
Aika: Hmmm...¡Que bien este aire fresco de Tokio me cae de maravilla! (dice estirándose en el pasillo del edificio que era como un balcón enfrente de los apartamentos) hay pero lo malo es el cambio de hora...estoy muy cansada...  
  
Espi: ¡Hola!  
  
Aika: hi ¿quien eres?  
  
Espi: Soy Espiony Yokonno y soy tu vecina, chica nueva Aika: Yo soy Aika Aino...eh.... ¿Espiony?  
  
Espi: Puedes llamarme Espi!  
  
Aika: De acuerdo Espi ^^  
  
Espi: Oye no pareces Japonesa  
  
Aika: Es que no lo soy...soy de los Ángeles pero mi padre es japonés....  
  
Espi: ohhh, ya veo ^^  
  
Sakura: Hey Espi, quien es ella  
  
Espi: ella es Aika Aino, Aika ella es Sakura Miyazaki  
  
Sakura y Aika: (al mismo tiempo se lo dicen la una a la otra) Mucho gusto...  
  
Aome: Oh yo soy Aome Takahashi, es un gusto conocerte Aika...  
  
Aika: El gusto es mío...  
  
Aome: Oye Aika, ¿porque una porción de tu cabello cubre tu ojo derecho?  
  
Aika: (Se levanta esa porción lejos de su ojo derecho) por esto... (Dice mostrándoles a todas un ojo de oro en ves de su ojo derecho) es esto, el Ojo del Millenium...  
  
Aome, Sakura y Espi: ¡¡¡Vaya!!!  
  
Aome: Es uno de los objetos que hizo un antiguo pharaon para guardar el mal que amenazo el mundo hace 6000 años ¿verdad?  
  
Aika: Eso es correcto Aome...^^  
  
Sakura: Dicen que tiene cada uno de eso objetos milenarios un poder especial... ¿Cual es el de ese?  
  
Aika: Puede leer la mente de las personas...  
  
Sakura: Vaya...  
  
Aika: Ustedes también tienen unos ¿verdad?  
  
Las 3: ¡Correcto!  
  
Sakura: El mío es la Balanza Milenaria, con ella puedo pesar el corazón de la gente...  
  
Aome: El mío es la Sortija Milenaria, con ella puedo guiarme con gran facilidad a los lugares, y de esa forma no me pierdo ^^  
  
Aika: Impresionante ^^, y el tuyo Espi  
  
Espi: El mío es el Rompecabezas Milenario y no se su habilidad...  
  
Aika: Yo si...  
  
Espi: Enserio  
  
Aika: si, porque cuando recibí este objeto me contaron sobre todos...el tuyo posee el poder ilimitado de aquel pharaon egipcio  
  
Espi: Vaya Aika, tu si que sabes  
  
Aika: je je je  
  
Sakura: Bueno amigas recuerden que mañana nos vamos a ir a Egipto...  
  
Aika: ¿En serio?  
  
Sakura: Si...  
  
Aika: Yo también iré...  
  
Sakura: ¡No te creo!  
  
Aika: En serio, solo dejo mis cosas hoy en mi nuevo apartamento, y hago la maleta porque mañana mismo me voy de vacaciones para haya  
  
Sakura: Hay que bueno, entonces iremos todas juntas...  
  
Todas: ¡SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*  
  
A la mañana siguiente, partieron hacia Egipto, cuando llegaron entraron a su habitación...  
  
Aika: Vaya que agradable es este hotel  
  
Sakura: si los cuartos están muy bien adornados ^^  
  
Tocan la puerta...y es el dueño del hotel...  
  
Dueño: Perdonen señeritas, pero hubo un pequeño error todas las habitaciones ocupadas, y una muchacha compartirá con ustedes esta habitación espero no sea una molestia para ustedes...  
  
Espi: Hay por supuesto que no será una molestia  
  
Sakura: Déjela pasar  
  
Pasa una muchacha de cabello largo asta la cintura color marrón y ojos de color verde mar...  
  
Todas: ¡Hola!!!  
  
Muchacha: Hola, soy Isis Inverny...  
  
Sakura: Ojayo Isis, yo soy Sakura Miyazaki  
  
Aome: Hello, soy Aome Takahashi  
  
Espi: Hola soy Espiony Yokonno, puedes llamarme Espi  
  
Aika: hi, soy Aika Aino  
  
Isis: Un placer en conocerlas  
  
Todas: El placer es nuestro...  
  
Sakura: (le agarra la mano) ven entra...  
  
Aika: (Cierra la puerta) Tu también tienes....  
  
Isis: Un objeto del Millenium, igual que tu....  
  
Aika: Como supiste que tengo un objeto del Millenium  
  
Isis: Porque yo tengo el collar del Millenium, el cual me permite ver el Pasado y el Futuro cercano...  
  
Hay es cuando todas se dan cuenta del collar alrededor de su cuello....  
  
Sakura: Vaya, yo no lo note  
  
Aome: Di nos alguna cosa que veas...  
  
Isis: Esta bien (Cierra los ojos)............................  
  
Todas: y.....  
  
Isis: (abre los ojos) El dueño del hotel tendrá otro error y otra muchacha compartirá nuestra habitación...ella también posee un objeto milenario...el centro del Millenium, que permite controlar a la gente, ella se llama Marina Tsunami y viene de Hawai  
  
*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*  
  
Marina: ¡aaaachu! ¡Hay alguien debe estar hablando de mi!, ¿¡Quien será!?  
  
Dueño: ¿Le sucede algo srita. Marina?  
  
Marina: No, no es nada  
  
*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*  
  
Aome: ¡Wow!, ¡en solo minutos vio eso!  
  
Espi: ¡Si!  
  
Se abre la puerta y es el dueño otra vez con Marina...  
  
Dueño: Hubo otro error, ella también compartiera la habitación con ustedes...  
  
Sakura: Esta bien, no se preocupe...  
  
Se va el Dueño y deja a Marina allí...  
  
Isis: (Cierra la puerta) Tu también tienes un objeto milenario, ¿verdad Marina Tsunami?  
  
Marina: ¡Como sabes mi nombre y como sabes también sobre esos objetos!  
  
Isis: Porque todas las que estamos en esta habitación poseemos uno....  
  
Marina: ¡¿Como dices?!  
  
Aika: Así es (se levanta la porción del cabello que cubre su ojo derecho) yo poseo el ojo milenario y puedo ver que tu mente esta muy confundida  
  
Isis: Yo tengo el collar del Millenium y con el vi que ibas a llegar al hotel en unos minutos  
  
Marina: eh....  
  
Aome: Yo poseo la sortija del Millenium, y con ella voy donde me plazca....  
  
Sakura: Yo poseo la Balanza, y con ella peso el corazón de la gente...  
  
Espi: Y yo poseo el Rompecabezas del Millenium...¡y poseo el poder ilimitado del pharaon!!!!...(pone pose de reina victoriosa)  
  
Sakura: -_- No presumas Espi  
  
Espi: je je je, Lo siento ^.^U  
  
Isis: Y tu posees el Centro del Milenium...con el poder de controlar la mente de las personas... ¿verdad?  
  
Marina: Es correcto....  
  
BUNG! Hubo una gran explosión...  
  
Sakura: Que es eso  
  
Aome: No lo se!  
  
Espi: Vamos a ver  
  
Todas: si!!!!!!  
  
Continuara.........  
  
*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*  
  
Ishizu: Bien, ¿que les pareció el primer capitulo de los nuevos portadores?  
  
Seto: A mi me pareció bien  
  
Yami: Bien no es suficiente para describirlo, fue espectacular, Ishizu tienes potencial para escribir historias ^^  
  
Ishizu: (se ruboriza) gracias Yami  
  
Yami: Oye te gustaría salir a cenar hoy conmigo?  
  
Ishizu: Por su puesto (y sale junto a Yami)  
  
Y. Ishizu: ¿¡HEY Y YO QUE!?  
  
Yugi: Podrías ir a cenar conmigo, si quieres claro...  
  
Y. Ishizu: Por supuesto Yugi!  
  
Seto: ¡Hey me dejaron solo!  
  
De la nada sale Serenity...  
  
Serenity: Seto llevame a mi (se engancha del brazo de Seto con carita de neko)  
  
Seto: (Se ruboriza) de acuerdo  
  
Y se van....  
  
Asta el próximo capitulo ^.^  
  
*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:* 


	2. Los Torneos

Los Nuevos Portadores:  
  
Capitulo 2: Los Torneos  
  
*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*  
  
Nuestras amigas, estaban listas para correr hacia donde provenía el sonido, cuando estaban apunto de salir Isis las detuvo...  
  
Aome: ¿Isis que pasa?  
  
Isis: No vayan...  
  
Espi: ¿Por qué?  
  
Isis: Porque....  
  
Marina: ¡que ocurre!, ¡ya vamonos!  
  
Y se fueron tras ella todas menos Isis...  
  
Isis: Hay, ni siquiera les pude decir porque no era necesario que se fueran...  
  
*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*  
  
Ya por las calles de Egipto...  
  
Aika: Oigan... ¿no creen que debimos escuchar antes de salir del hotel lo que Isis no iba a decir?  
  
Sakura: ¡Yo también creo lo mismo!  
  
Marina: ¡Ya cállense! ¡Nosotras no podemos dejar que aya alguien lastimado!  
  
Aome: si pero....  
  
Espi: ¡Miren! ¡Allí! (dice señalando a un hombre en el suelo y corre a ayudarlo) ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!  
  
Hombre: ¡Tu! ¡Que crees que haces!  
  
Espi: Ayudando a este pobre hombre... (El hombre que ayudaba despierta) ¿¿¿Eh???........  
  
Hombre 2: Esto no estaba en el libreto señor director... (Dice al 1er hombre)  
  
Director: Por supuesto que no  
  
Allí es cuando Espi se da cuenta de todas las cámaras, maquillistas y demás cosas para una película  
  
Espi: ¿Esto es una filmación?  
  
Director: Si  
  
Espi: (Se ruboriza) hay creo que la arruine...perdónenme  
  
Aika: Hay Espi, yo sabia que Isis no decía que no era necesario venir por alguna cosa -  
  
Todos miran a Marina con "fulgor de muerte"...  
  
Marina: Hey yo pensé que era una gran emergencia  
  
Todos: De acuerdo...  
  
Isis: Hey chicas!!!!!  
  
Marina: Eres tu Isis  
  
Isis: Lo ven como trate de decirles hace una media hora, esto no era una emergencia...Marina debes aprender a ser paciente  
  
Marina: Si tienes razón...  
  
*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨  
  
En el Hotel:  
  
Aika: Hay estoy muy cansada... (Se tira en una de las camas)  
  
Isis: Oigan mientras estaban afuera el Dueño me dijo que como disculpas por tener que compartir la habitación nos darán una cena especial hoy...  
  
Espi: ¿¡Enserio!?  
  
Isis: si Espi ^^  
  
Espi: Que bueno porque me muero de Hambre...  
  
Isis: ji ji ji  
  
Aika: ah... entonces me daré un baño para estar presentable...además dicen que el pozo de aguas termales aquí es muy relajante...  
  
Isis: Yo haré lo mismo  
  
Todas: ¡¡¡Nosotras también!!!  
  
Todas se metieron al baño a quitarse la ropa...La primera que ya se había metido era Aika...  
  
Espi: (Metiéndose dentro del agua con una voz...) mmm...que relajante  
  
Aika: yayay, suenas como una vieja abuela...  
  
Espi: ¿Que te pasa Aika?, ¿que no te relajan estas maravillas?  
  
Aika: Si Espi, lo que pasa es que tu voz suena como la de una anciana  
  
Espi: Hay Aika, si eres mala  
  
Aika: je je je  
  
Marina: (viene ruborizada) aquí estoy... (Se mete)  
  
Aika: Que te pasa Marina...  
  
Espi: Estas roja... ¿será que tienes fiebre?  
  
Marina: No, no es nada, es solo que nunca me había metido a un baño publico...  
  
Aika: ah... bueno no te preocupes con el tiempo se te irá eso  
  
Marina: Bien (Mira a la salida del baño) hey, Aome ven con nosotras, y tu también Sakura...  
  
Aome y Sakura: si...  
  
Sale Isis del baño con una toalla que le tapa le parte delantera del cuerpo...  
  
Aika: ¡Eso Isis!  
  
Isis: (ruborizada) ¿ah?...bueno (se acerca al pozo de aguas termales) bien, esto es muy relajante en realidad...  
  
Aome: Tienes toda la razón...  
  
Sakura: Esto es sencillamente celestial...  
  
Todas: si....  
  
*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*  
  
Después de un rato en la habitación...había muchísima comida espectacular...  
  
Todas: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Vaya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aika: ¡Vamos a comer! (dice ya sentándose)  
  
Sakura: ¡ALTO AIKA! ^`.´^  
  
Aika: ¿Que? ¿Qué pasa Sakura? (Ve con su ojo del millenium el pensamiento de Sakura) ah ya veo...  
  
Sakura: ya entiendes ahora...  
  
Aika: Si... (Deja los cubiertos en la mesa)...Vengan a comer, y que tengan buen provecho...  
  
Todas: Gracias, igual para ti Aika... (Dicen sentándose)  
  
Aika: Ya esta Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ´^. ^` Si...  
  
Y comienzan todas a comer, en la mesa había pollo (como en el día de gracias), sushi, té, crossams, ensalada de mariscos, pizza, espagueti, carne azada, chile, y muchas otras clases de platos de varios países...  
  
Isis: Vaya, esto se ve delicioso (dice tomando una croqueta japonesa cerca de unos pinchos, la muerde y...) mmm.....  
  
Todas: ¿y........?  
  
Isis: ¡sabe delicioso!  
  
Aika: yo probare este (dice tomando una patica de cangrejo, se la come y....) mmm....  
  
Todas: ¿y.....?  
  
Aika: ¡Esta exquisita!  
  
Isis: (se va asta la puerta y se sienta en la cama mirando la parte inferior de la puerta y entra un sobre a la habitación...) vaya miren esto (abre el sobre y lo lee)  
  
Espi: (con boca llena) ¿cue er esoro Iquir?  
  
Sakura: ¿¿¿¿que????...  
  
Aome: Espi no hables con la boca llena...  
  
Espi: ^^ esta bien, pero... ¿que es eso Isis?  
  
Isis: Es una invitación para unos torneos de duelo de monstruos en una ciudad llamada... ¡¿Ciudad de la Batalla?!  
  
Todas: ¡¿Ciudad de la que?!  
  
Isis: (medio riéndose) no se...  
  
Aome: je je je  
  
Aika: ¿Amiga cuando es?  
  
Isis: según esto es... ¡¿MAÑANA?!  
  
Todas: ¡¿Mañana?!  
  
Espi: ¿y cuando sale el barco o avión?  
  
Isis: Según esto mañana por la mañana  
  
Sakura: No chica, yo no voy a irme, ni siquiera tenemos pasajes...  
  
Isis: Claro que si...  
  
Aika: Donde están  
  
Isis: Aquí (dice sosteniendo en sus manos 6 pasajes)  
  
Marina: ¿Isis de donde los sacaste?  
  
Isis: Venían en el sobre, y según estos pasajes, el viaje será en barco  
  
Marina: Hay que bueno...ir por el mar es precioso...  
  
Todas: si  
  
Espi: Bueno... (Se para) ¡¡¡MAÑANA NOS VAMOS A LA CIUDAD BATALLA!!!  
  
Todas: ¡si!!!!!!!!!  
  
*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*¨:-:-:¨*  
  
Ishizu_Love: Prometo ponerme al día ^^...asta el próximo capitulo!!!........^^ 


	3. El Barco

Yo: ¡¡¡Hola mi queridos amigos!!!  
  
Kathy: ¿Por qué razón escribimos este fic?  
  
Yo: Fácil es que nos gusta hacerlo, es un pasatiempo  
  
Kathy: ¿?  
  
Francys: TENGO HAMBRE!!!  
  
Kathy: ¿otra vez?  
  
Melissa: Franchyspuchi....  
  
Francys: ¿Que quieres patita de periquita?  
  
Melissa: NO ME LLAMES ASI FRANCYS!!!  
  
Miguel A: (Practicando escrima en el aire)  
  
Francys: ¿ah?... Miguel... ¿Qué haces?  
  
Miguel A: EH?..... Sinceramente.... no se ^.^U . Francys, Melissa, Kathy y Yo: =_=  
  
Miguel A: Oye Vanessa, ¿como fue que pusiste los personajes? Yo: así: Melissa = Espi, Francys = Aome, Desire = Haruna, Josmary = Aika, Maria Gabriela = Marina, Kathy = Sakura, Yo = Isis; asi fue ^^  
  
Josmary: jejeje  
  
Yo: Bueno empecemos con la historia, ¡así! Cuando allá una palabra entre ** es porque es un pensamiento ¿ok?  
  
*¨¨*¨¨*¨¨*¨*¨*¨¨*¨¨*¨¨*  
  
Capitulo 3: El Barco  
  
Nos encontramos en un muelle, todas nuestras queridas amigas estaban ya en el barco... veamos que hacen ^_- ....  
  
Aika: o.k, las habitaciones serán asi: Aome y Espi irán en la primera habitación... Sakura y Isis en la segunda... y Marina y yo en la tercera, muy bien a ¡¡¡las habitaciones!!!  
  
Todas: OK!  
  
-*-*- Habitación de Aome y Espi -*-*-  
  
Espi: Aome...  
  
Aome: Dime...  
  
Espi: ¿Tú crees en los fantasmas?  
  
Aome: si, ¿y tu?  
  
Espi: también, ¿crees en lo de la Bruja de Blair?  
  
Aome: no... Eso es solo una superstición...de seguro solo hicieron esa película para asustar a la gente...  
  
Espi: OH...y... ¿te gustan los nintendos?  
  
Aome: Espi, ¿Qué es un Nintendo?  
  
Espi: son los juegos de video  
  
Aome: a OK, no soy muy buena en ellos pero si me gustan... ¿y a ti?  
  
Espi: ME FACINAN!!!! LOS ADORO!!!  
  
Aome: o.O ¿¿¿ah??? , ok ^.^U  
  
-*-*- Habitación de Sakura y Isis -*-*-  
  
Sakura: Isis de donde eres tu...  
  
Isis: Soy Egipcia  
  
Sakura: ya veo, ¿y trabajas?  
  
Isis: si  
  
Sakura: ¿Trabajas y Estudias al mismo tiempo?  
  
Isis: no, trabajo como egiptóloga en el museo del Cairo, termine mis estudios a los 14 años...  
  
Sakura: Tan pronto...  
  
Isis: si (siente un golpe en el pecho)*¿que? Acaso eres tu...*  
  
Sakura: ¿Isis?  
  
Isis: voy a tomar aire fresco Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ok...  
  
Isis: (sale de la habitación) *amigas...perdónenme*  
  
-*-*- Habitación de Marina y Aika -*-*-  
  
Aika: sabes Marina, cuando te vi por primera vez te vi como una presumida que se las vale solamente por si misma y no busca la ayuda de los demás, pero después de un tiempo de compartir mucho con tigo comprendí que a pesar de que somos diferentes, podemos ser grandes amigas y tal vez... (Ve a Marina dormida a su lado) jejeje, parece que tiene mucho sueño, Buenas Noches amiga....  
  
-*-*- En otro lado -*-*-  
  
Isis: ¿Me llamaste Haruna?  
  
Haruna: Si Isis, e visto que se han comunicado muy bien y que se han hecho muy buenas amigas...  
  
Isis: y tienes buena vista, es muy cierto, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con que me hallas llamado?  
  
Haruna: Veraz, e estado presintiendo la presencia de Septy de nuevo...  
  
Isis: Septy.... te refieres a...  
  
Haruna: si, la hechicera que reto a nuestra pharaon hace 6000 años, ya reencarno... su nombre en esta vida es Setine e insiste en ser llamada asi...ella les envió esas invitaciones para el torneo...  
  
Isis: Vaya, ya veo...  
  
Haruna: Setine logro rehacer la magia que tenía anteriormente, ahora es más fuerte....  
  
Isis: Ya entiendo, pero porque no logre ver para que eran las invitaciones ni que Setine era quien estaba tras todo esto...  
  
Haruna: La magia de Setine penetro en tu collar del millenium impidiendo que puedas ver lo que ella hace o hará...  
  
Isis: ya veo....  
  
Haruna: Espero que les sirva de algo mi ayuda, cada vez que pueda me comunicare con tigo...  
  
Isis: Ok  
  
Haruna: Asta Luego, prima querida... (Desaparece)  
  
Isis: *OH vaya, mírenme nada mas soy un desastre, estoy metiendo en graves problemas a estas chicas, sin el poder de mi collar del millenium....todos lo objetos están totalmente indefensos, ellas podrían morir... tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que ellas no mueran...* Ellas no pueden morir, no aquí, no ahora...  
  
Joven: hola, ¿como te llamas?  
  
Isis: (Mira el futuro por un momento) *Este joven no me quiere hacer nada...* Isis, me llamo Isis Inverny...  
  
Joven: yo me llamo Miro, Miro Ferrer, gusto en conocerte Isis...  
  
Isis: El gusto es mío  
  
Miro: y, ¿que estudias?  
  
Isis: No estudio, trabajo  
  
Miro: Te vez muy joven para trabajar  
  
Isis: Tengo 15, termine mis estudios a los 14 años, trabajo como egiptóloga en el museo del Cairo...  
  
Miro: ¿Eres egipcia?  
  
Isis: si, si lo soy, ¿y tu eres de donde?  
  
Miro: de Brasil...  
  
Isis: OH!  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Marina: ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Aika: ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Aome: 1346 ovejitas, 1347 ovejitas, 1348 ovejitas, 1349 ovejitas....  
  
Espi: 1350 filetes, 1351 filetes, 1352 filetes, 1353 filetes, 1354 filetes...  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
Sakura: (hablando dormida) OH! Gracias Shaoran  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Yo: Bien eso fue todo por hoy, si quieren mas manden como me quedo ¿ok? Asta la próxima.... 


End file.
